Feeniksin tanssi
by Aimtist
Summary: Byakuya kamppailee tunteidensa kanssa. Yksi kirje osoittaa aateliselle kuitenkin tien jota kulkea. ByaIchi.


Author: Aimtist  
Fandom: Bleach  
Paritus: Byakuya/Ichigo  
Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja alun sanat, kappaleesta Try, Pinkille  
AN: Eli tämä on ystävälleni kirjoitettu syntymäpäivälahja ficci, hieman myöhässä kylläkin, mutta hänelle se on silti omistettu. 

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try_

Harmaat silmät seurasivat, kuinka oranssit hiukset välkehtivät liekkien lailla auringossa. Kalpea käsi kurkotti hieman empien kokeilemaan niiden pehmeyttä, valmiina kuitenkin vetäytymään, mikäli ne todella polttaisivat koskettaessa.

Yllättäen liekit hävisivät ja harmaa savu ympäröi aatelisen. Ymmärrys valtasi miehen, tämä kaikki oli vain unta. Tyynesti hän kulki savuverhon läpi kohti paikkaa, jonka hän tunsi paremmin kuin minkään muun. Samaisen savun joukosta nousi esiin tuttu hahmo, joka toivotti Byakuyan tervetulleeksi.

Aatelisen silmät kuitenkin levenivät yllätyksestä, kun hän huomasi maailmansa tilan.

"Mitä tämä tarkoittaa, Senbonzakura?"

Taivas oli täysin harmaan savun peittämä, kun lukuisat liekit nuolivat kirsikkapuiden valloittamaa puutarhaa ja polttivat kaiken tieltään. Lehdettömät puut paloivat karrelle, ennen kuin vaaleanpunaiset kukat nousivat palaneista oksista ja jäätyivät, kun taivaalta leijaileva lumi osui niihin. Liekit sulattivat taas jään ja polttivat kukat tuhkaksi, mikä synnytti taas uusia nuppuja oksien kärkiin.

Kaksikko seurasi vierestä, kuinka kierre jatkui. Kerta toisensa jälkeen tuli poltti kaiken, synnytti elämän uudelleen, kunnes kaikkea peitti taas suojeleva jääkerros, mikä suli liekkien vuoksi pois, minkä seurauksesta taas kaikki alkoi alusta, syntyi tuhkasta.

"Liekit ovat tunteesi Ichigo Kurosakia kohtaan ja tässä on niiden seuraamus. Mutta ne eivät ole vain tunteesi häntä kohtaan, ne ovat myös kuin hän. Ichigo Kurosaki saa sinussa aikaan tämän. Hän ohittaa maskisi ja nostaa esiin syvimmätkin tunteesi myös muiden nähtäville. Se on isku ylpeyttäsi vastaan. Siitä huolimatta se herättää myös onnen tunteita sinussa, mutta ylpeytesi koittaa peittää ne taas, suojella sinua, jolloin kierto alkaa uudelleen."

Byakuya kuunteli aivan hiljaa, vakavana, zanpaktoonsa sanoja. Hän olisi tahtonut kiistää toisen puheet, mutta totuus kuulsi niistä liian selvästi. Sekasorto hänen maailmassaan, feeniksin kierto, oli oiva todiste Senbonzakuran sanojen puolesta.

Mutta vaikka zanpaktoon sanat olivatkin totta, mikään ei velvoittanut aatelista toimimaan tunteidensa mukaan. Hän oli jo vuosien ajan hillinnyt tunteitaan, hän ei ollut enää mikään pahainen nuori, joka toimi kaikkien päähänpistojensa mukaan.

Lumisade sakeni ja tanssivat liekit himmenivät, mies oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Senbonzakura ei kuitenkaan ollut samaa mieltä asiasta, hänen mielestään Byakuyan oli jo aika päästä yli Hisanan kuolemasta ja syleillä onnea. Onneksi zanpaktoo oli valmistautunut tähän keskusteluun jo ennalta, hän omasi tietoja jotka olivat vaikuttaneet keskustelun ajankohtaan.

"Olet siis tehnyt päätöksesi?" zanpaktoo vielä varmisti.

"Kyllä", aatelinen vastasi ääni sävyttömänä maailmaansa yhä tarkastellen. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä ja se piti. Aatelinen otti muutaman askeleen sivummalle, hän tiesi pääsevänsä sitä kautta ulos, tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän vieraili maailmassaan unien kautta.

Hymy levisi Senbonzakuran huulille maskin taakse, Byakuya pyörtäisi kyllä pian päätöksensä. Hän oli varma siitä, kiitos Zangetsun.

*-*

Aatelinen avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti paperista seinää, jonka lävitse muutama auringon säde karkasi. Tovin hän kokosi ajatuksiaan, kunnes päätti nousta ylös. Vain muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin kalpea käsi hivutti paperioven pois aamuisen näkymän tieltä.

Kirkas aurinko paistatteli taivaalla ja sai sivummalla sijaitsevan lammen kimmeltämään. Lämmin tuuli havisutti kirsikkapuita ja kantoi keskustelun ääniä toiselta puolelta puutarhaa, pääsisäänkäynnin luota. Mutta kun aatelinen vihdoin tavoitti portit, oli paikalla enää vain yksi hänen palvelustytöistään vaalea kirjekuori kädessään.

Huomatessaan Byakuyan läsnäolon neitokainen kumarsi ja lausui: "Kuchiki-sama, teille on kirje Ichigo Kurosakilta."

Miehen silmät levisivät hieman yllätyksestä. Palvelijatar ojensi kirjeen aateliselle ennen kuin kiirehti pois puutarhasta kohti keittiötä, auttamaan aamiaisen valmistelussa.

Byakuya Kuchiki puolestaan avasi kirjeen, jonka tuottaman yllätyksen ja järkytyksen rinnalla äsken tunnetut tunteet olivat kuin hento meren tuoksu aavikolla, kuin pikkulinnun laulu taistelun melskeessä. Niin olematon ja heikko aiempi järkytys oli tähän verrattuna.

Silti paperille taiteillut sanat olivat kuin pehmeää unta, unelmaa josta ei voi saada tarpeekseen. Mutta aatelisessa oli tarpeeksi pessimistiä, ettei hän alkanut maalailemaan vaaleanpunaisia sydämiä seinille ja riemuitsemaan onnesta. Sanat olivat kuin pehmeää unta ja jokainen uni kohtasi loppunsa aamun sarastaessa, oli kyse sitten miellyttävistä unista tai painajaisista, lopputulos olisi sama.

Siksi aatelisen oli otettava selvää, kuinka paljon totuutta kirje vangitsi sisälleen vai oliko se kirjoitettu valheiden musteella. Ja vain tästä syystä Byakuya Kuchiki, Kuchiki -suvun johtaja ja kuudennen kaartin kapteeni, kiiruhti omalla elegantilla tavallaan Ichigo Kurosakin perään.

Hän ottaisi selvää, millaista peliä nuorukainen pelasi. Ja sen jälkeen hän paljastaisi omat korttinsa.

*-*-*

Byakuyalla ei kestäny kauaa nuoremman miehen, häneen ja muihin Seireitein asukkaisiin verratuna pojan, saavuttamisessa. Ichigo oli selvästi vain kiiruhtanut pois Kuchiki -suvun kartanon luota ja sen jälkeen hidastanut tahtia.

Toisella ei selvästikään ollut kiire minnekään mutta osasyynä saattoi olla myös se, että nuorukainen näytti olevan täysin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena. Ichigo ei huomannut Byakuyan lähestymistä, ei ennen kuin aatelisen kylmällä äänellä lausuttu kysymys herätti pojan takaisin todellisuuteen.

"Kuinka paljon totutta sinun kirjeesi kannattelee mukanaan ja kuinka paljon valheita siihen olet päättänyt satuilla, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

-*-*-

Ichigo jähmettyi paikoilleen silkasta kauhusta kuullessaan viehätysvoimaisen ja liiankin tutun äänen selkänsä takaa. Hänellä ei ollut rohkeutta vilkaista aatelisen kasvoja, mikäli hän olisi siihen pystynytkään, mutta ei siitä varmaankaan olisi ollut edes mitään hyötyä. Aatelisen äänensävy oli aivan yhtä kylmä kuin ennenkin tai tarkemmin sanottuna, se oli Byakuyan tavallinen, neutraali äänensävy, joka ei paljastanut lainkaan toisen miehen ajatuksia. Siksi Ichigo oli valmis lyömään vetoa omasta zanpaktoostaan, että Byakuyan kasvot olisivat samoin vain kylmä, tutkimaton maski.

"Minä kysyin sinulta kysymyksen, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Hänellä oli kaksi vaihtoehtoa ja vain toisessa niistä olisi edes pieni voiton mahdollisuus. Siksi muutaman sekunnin jälkeen, kun Ichigo sai kerättyä rohkeutensa, nuorukainen kääntyi kohtaamaan Byakuyan silmästä silmään ja lausui päättäväisenä:

"Kaikki."

Hän voisi aivan hyvin sukeltaa haiden sekaan.

-*-

"Kaikki?" Byakuya kysyi neutraalisti. Aatelinen huomasi kuinka sekunnin ajan nuoremman pojan kasvoilla välähti merkkejä epäröinnistä, ennen kuin se oli poissa ja poika itsepäisesti julisti, silmät leimuten: "Kaikki, joka ainoa sana, oli totta." Ja sitten Ichigo odotti toisen reaktiota.

Ja vain hetken hän joutuikin odottamaan, ennen kuin aatelisen pehmeät huulet painuivat vasten nuoremman miehen omia ja virheettömän haalean ensilumen sävyä muistuttavat vaaleat kädet kietoutuivat oransseihin hiuksiin pudottaen Ichigon kirjoittaman kirjeen, jonka tuuli tempaisi mukaansa matkalle kohti taivasta.

Suudelmasta irrottautuen Byakuya kuiskasi karhealla äänellä nuoremman korvaan sanoja, jotka hän oli vasta oppinut ulkoa, ja sai pojan värähtämään nautinnosta äänen syntisyyden takia.

"'Enkelten lailla, haituvaisena, lumi leijailee taivaalta. Puhtaan valkoisena, niin helposti taustaan katoavana. Silti sen kauneuden nostaa esiin aurinko, korkealta taivaalta. Nousee se esiin ylväämpänä, oranssista taustasta. Saisinko sinua valaista, kauneuttasi maailmalle kertoa? En tahdo muuta, koska on minulla sinua kohtaan tunteita. Mitä tahansa ilman voin olla, mutten ilman sinua, häntä ketä minä rakastan. Edes auringonpimennys ei tunnu niin pahalta, jos toisena vaihtoehtona, on elää ilman sinua, Byakuya.' Niinhän se meni?"

Ichigo nyökkäsi värähtäen, silmät puoliksi suljettuina. Byakuyan kädet olivat koko runon ajan vaellelleet pitkin Ichigon hartioita ja nyt ne olivat laskeutuneet nuoremman miehen lantiolle, ja pujahtaneet paidan alle hivelemään pehmeää ihoa.

Ujo äännähdys kirvottautui pojan huulilta, punan maalatessa muutaman pisaman täplittämiä poskia. Aatelinen suuteli Ichigoa aivan solisluun yläpuolelta ja siitä suudelmat vaelsivat kaulaa pitkin ylemmäs aina samaiselle poskelle asti. Siitä aatelisen oli helppo kumartua kuiskaamaan hento, ilkikurinen hymy huulillaan: "En malta odottaa, että kuulen minkälaisia runoja sinä keksit kun työskentelet paineen alla ja väsyneenä."

Ichigon jalat olivat pettää alta niiden sanojen takia. Punaisen värin virratessa taas nuorukaisen poskille Ichigo ei voinut kuin miettiä, että heitä odotti varmasti pitkä ja uuvuttava yö.

Ei sillä, että hänellä olisi mitään valittamisen aihetta asiasta. Hän tulisi nauttimaan aatelisen _leikkisämmästä_ puolesta täysin siemauksin. Siitä hän oli varma.

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try_

Neither of them got burned. They just fell.

In love.

AN2: Ja näin lopuksi vielä tälläinen keventävä ja hyvin lyhyt huumoribonus, joka on yksi mahdollisuus jatkosta. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole enää osa virallista tarinaa.

Ja yhtä varma Ichigo oli vielä seuraavana aamunakin. Tosin muutama kuukausi myöhemmin hän joutui vielä harkitsemaan asiaa tarkemmin, kun hänen ensimmäinen runokokoelmansa, Paineen alla lausuttuja tunnustuksia, ilmestyi Seireiteissä.Nuorukaiselle myös selvisi, että Byakuya oli todella kyvykäs tekojensa hyvittämisessä. Niin kyvykäs, että seuraava osa ilmestyi vaivaisen kolmen viikon sisällä.

Silloin Byakuyalla oli hieman lisää hyvitettävää.


End file.
